


sweet sacrifice

by LenaLuthorZorL



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLuthorZorL/pseuds/LenaLuthorZorL
Summary: Alex debe volver a la soledad de su departamento, lena no se toma muy bien el regreso de Mon-El un par de tragos hacen el resto.





	sweet sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Comienza después del 3x06 cuando Alex vuelve a su cruda realidad

Alex tenía horas de haber llegado del viaje con Kara y hasta ese momento se había sentido bien, ahora el olor a soledad le inundaba las fosas nasales ahora es cuando veía la realidad de su nueva vida ella se había quedado sin la mujer que amaba, con ese pensamiento rebuscó en las gavetas para encontrar una botella que le hiciera ahogar sus penas  
A: -debí haberlo visto antes yo tenía las claras señales frente a mi- hacia gestos con sus manos como si hubiera una persona frente a ella a la que le dijera esas palabras- estuvo todo frente a mis narices y no pude hacer nada, soy la mejor agente de campo y no pude leer mi maldita destrucción -arrojó la botella ya vacía hacía la pared, tomo sus llaves, acomodó su ropa y salió azotando la puerta, con la cabeza al suelo y las manos en los bolsillos caminó buscando algún taxi que la llevara al bar alienígena donde terminaría de ahogar sus penas que le consumían el alma, ella era buena leyendo a las personas ponía detalle a todo su alrededor y nada le pasaba desapercibido pero ahora se culpaba por no haber puesto atención  
X: -llegamos- fue la única palabra que escuchó del conductor y la verdad es que no sabía si le había hablado antes porque estaba perdida recapitulando su desgracia, pagó y bajó para recorrer con calma los pocos metros que la separaba del bar.   
La pelirroja saludó al llegar a su lugar en la barra y pidió una botella de la bebida más fuerte que tuviera sirvió un trago a su vaso y lo observó.  
A: -ya hablaremos de eso Danvers, ya hablaremos- se mofó de sus palabras -esas malditas palabras tuvieron que significar algo para mi era claro el tono molesto de su voz pero yo tenía que ser tan tonta para preguntar si ella queria hijos- agarró el vaso y bebió de un trago su contenido -y mas tenía que ser para creer que se le pasaría y que al final si querría un hijo, seras una completa estúpida Danvers-las lágrimas ya caían por sus mejillas sin que ella se diera cuenta -no podía dejar de imaginarme la idea de tener a una pequeña persona que tuviera sus hermosos ojos y que nos recordara el gran amor que nos tenemos y te juro que la amo yo la amo con todo mi corazón ella me hizo la mujer más feliz del universo cuando apareció con su hermosa sonrisa sus hoyuelos en las mejillas- sirvió otro trago que bebió al instante y abrazó su botella recargando su mejilla en esta, le importaba poco que llegaran a verla ahora era una persona triste y rota que necesitaba desahogarse de todo el dolor que oprimía su pecho -no se como voy a poder seguir sin ella era realmente feliz a su lado ella me hizo una mejor persona y yo yo no podre dormir en una cama fría oliendo su aroma y no poder abrazarla nada va a ser lo mismo sin ella a mi lado- sus labios temblaban tratando de retener el llanto ella ya no quería llorar más, dejó de abrazar su botella y bebió dejando líquido quemara su garganta y cerrara todas las heridas que la hacían desangrarse a cada recuerdo -maldita seas Sawyer eres un envase pequeño con problemas enormes- sonrió con tristeza -si tan solo pudiera olvidar mis ganas de ser madre yo podría dejar cualquier cosa por ella, si hubiera una manera de retroceder el tiempo y no hacer esa maldita pregunta una manera de volver a tenerla en mis brazos- terminó el contenido de su botella y la giró en la barra -algo que me permita volver al pasado y cambiar todo este desastre que hice una gigante maquina del tiempo, gigante como mi estupidez- rió como quien hace una travesura y una chispa prendió su cerebro, eso era posible si podría haber una maquina o algún aparato que regresara en el tiempo, se levantó rápidamente de su silla tropezando y se dirigió a la salida del lugar a que el frío aire debía noche le diera de lleno en la cara.  
Tenía un destino en mente, la tecnología que había en ese lugar podría hacer cualquier cosa incluso había la posibilidad de que ya se encontrara construida, volteó al cielo rogando que así fuera y que algún dios se apiadará de su desgracia, a paso medianamente rápido caminó por los callejones desiertos para llegar a su destino el lugar en donde tenía su fe puesta, tenía la esperanza que ahí encontraría la manera de arreglar su vida y corregir sus errores, le estaba confiando prácticamente su vida pero estaba convencida que aquella persona era la indicada pues ya había visto su potencial y era alguien bastante inteligente que sin duda era capaz de hacer lo que alex necesitaba.

POV Lena

Ya había llegado a las puertas del edificio y con solo mostrar su placa le permitieron el acceso a las instalaciones hasta poder alcanzar la manija de la puerta principal la oficina del dueño de la empresa, a tropiezos después de caminar todas esas calles con el alma pendiendo de un hilo se acercó a la mesa y se desplomó en la silla -Lena- llamó con la voz temblorosa a la mujer frente a ella y en la única que confiaba en ese momento.  
Lena había visto salir a Samantha de L-Corp y ahora podía entrar en su oficina tranquilamente, se había decidido en ir ahí porque de manera extraña era el único lugar donde se sentía segura además de ser el sitió donde tenía la mayor parte de recuerdos con la persona que le quitaba el sueño por las noches, dio una vuelta recorriendo su propia oficina, cada rincón de ese lugar gritaba su nombre y ya no podía hacer caso omiso a lo que sentía, alargó su mano a la licorera de cristal que tenía en su mini bar para servirse una copa llena de poitin con la esperanza de que acallará todos sus pensamientos. Copa en mano y la vista frente al ventanal se encontraba sentada mirando las estrellas del cielo nocturno mientras varios suspiros se le escapaban.   
L: -yo quisiera entender como es que una mujer de ciencia termina creyendo en milagros cuando tiene frente a ella los hechos latentes- meneo su copa para después hundirse en el licor embriagante -vamos que hasta un ciego puede verlo mejor que yo, su brillante sonrisa, su enorme dedicación y la guinda del pastel, su terrible terrible depresión cuando el se fue y yo esforzándome durante meses para que su animo regresara a ella y volviera a ser Miss Sunshine 2017- una carcajada estrepitosa resonó por el desolado lugar -meses reparando su corazón y en un día él vuelve a destruirlo y es aquí donde me pregunto ¿tendre algo mal? mi apellido no es uno de los más beatificados pero ella decía no importarle ¿estare haciendo algo mal? he tratado de brindarle comprensión, cariño y calidez desde pude entablar una conversación con ella le he mostrado debilidad como a nadie yo sacrificaría todo lo que tengo y todo lo que soy por ella porque nada es más valioso que Kara Danvers en mi vida y lo supe desde esa simple frase, ella creía en mi sin prestar oído a las acusaciones de Clark- giró su silla para ver fijamente a la blanca puerta de la entra- intente conformarme con su amistad porque sabía que terminaría así, rota y pisoteada como nadie me había dejado- negó varias veces dio un ultimo sorbo a su copa dejándola vacía y recargó la cabeza sobre sus manos -mañana será otro maravilloso día en el que fracasare intentando no seguir enamorada de ella-   
Y así seguía lamentandose de su torpeza cuando un golpe la sobresaltó e hizo que levantara la mirada   
-Agente Danvers- sus palabras sonaban a desconcierto y confusión no por su presencia si no por el estado en el que se encontraba la pelirroja, rostro demacrado, ojos rojizos e hinchados eso la alarmó de sobremanera y se levantó haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no dar un traspié en su camino al otro lado del escritorio   
-¿ha ocurrido algo grave?- estaba demás el preguntarle si se encontraba bien y si ella se encontraba ahí era por ser el ultimo recurso de la agente en un caso de emergencia  
-¿puedo ayudarle de alguna manera?-  
Alex solo se limitó a asentir y mirarla fijamente   
A: -una máquina del tiempo necesito-  
La CEO fruncio el entrecejo ante la falta de coherencia en esa frase era obvio el mal estado en el que se encontraba   
L: -Agente yo no poseo tal cosa-  
La pelirroja ladeó la cabeza e hizo un amago de sonrisa   
A: -Alex, no agente- se señaló a si misma -y a excepción de Kara y de todos se que eres inteligente, muuy inteligente pero te subestiman   
L: -aprecio que diga eso pero no soy tan inteligente como cree   
A: -no,no,no se que eres capaz de crear algo que retroceda el tiempo y me ayude a volver con Maggie y y yo evite decir esa grandisima estupidez sobre niños- sus manos se movían exageradamente y sus palabras ya se notaba lo tomada que estaba   
L: -Alex, Alex calmate y escuchame- la azabache tomó sus manos para lograr tener su atención -aunque eso sea posible aún con toda la tecnología que hay sería tardado y lo más importante es que tu no cambiarás tus deseos, el querer una familia no es un delito es algo hermoso y maravilloso y una gran persona como tu lo merece y cualquiera debe entenderlo-   
Alex sollozaba nuevamente y esta vez en el regazo de la joven Luthor que se puesto a su altura para consolarla  
A: -yo la amo, sin ella no tengo nada   
L: -tienes una familia, tienes a Kara-  
A: -No- murmuro mientras se abrazaba a la más alta -ella es fuerte y no necesita de mi, sin Maggie no tengo a nadie-   
Lena sabía lo que era sentirse así, toda su vida había estado sola sin que alguien la alentara en los momentos difíciles, comprendía completamente el sentir de aquella mujer   
L: -Yo no puedo ayudar a Kara, ella tampoco necesita de mi- ahora era ella la que lloraba en silencio tras decir eso -pero tu, tu salvaste mi vida y ahora yo salvaré la tuya- levantó el rostro de la pelirroja y limpió sus lágrimas con su pulgar -hay muchas personas que te necesitan   
A: -¿supergirl?- su tono era de burla a ella misma   
L: -ella es el musculo pero tu la inteligencia y la ciudad te necesita al igual que yo-   
Lo último si que había despertado el interés de la mayor de las Danvers y había puesto alerta a los pocos sentidos que le quedaban   
A: -si vas a portarte mal todo el departamento de policía está a tu servicio-   
L: conocía esa mirada que reflejaba perdida y rendición, ya no sabía si lo poco que había tomado hacia estragos en sus pensamientos o era la locura que se apoderaba de ella por lo que estaba a punto de decir pero la desesperación en la mirada de la pelirroja era como ver un reflejo de sus propios sentimientos  
L: -yo te necesito- pegó su frente a la pelirroja mientras su mano le daba suaves caricias a su mejilla   
A: como pudo le dio una rápida mirada al escritorio y notó algo que antes no había visto -estabas bebiendo- su olfato se lo comprobaba al percibir notas fuertes y dulces mezcladas con el habitual perfume de la empresaria   
L: -ahora ya sabes el motivo- sonrió después de aquella pequeña mentira   
A: se levantó de golpe llevándose a la pelinegra en el camino y la abrazó con todas la fuerzas que le quedaban, volvía a sentirse importante, una mujer tan poderosa estaba interesada ella -puedo intentarlo, puedo hacer que esto funcione- sin pensar más besó cada centímetro del rostro de Lena y trastabillando la llevó hasta el sillón cayendo sobre la ojiverde -yo voy a protegerte de todo para que nunca te vayas de mi lado-   
L: -Jamás lo haré-  
A: de su bolsillo trasero sacó su celular y con una risa traviesa dijo: -sonríe para la foto-   
Lena se acomodó y abrazó a la pelirroja, se sentía bien de ser causante de esa sonrisa  
#Actually dating with Lena Luthor  
Alex posteo la foto y sonrió torpemente con una pizca de alivio en su interior, había encontrado un ancla a la vida, un lugar en donde lamer sus heridas.


End file.
